


Thing 2745 Kurt Wished He’d Been Warned About Before Parenthood

by gnomi



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnomi/pseuds/gnomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many, many things Kurt never would have imagined happening before he was a parent. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thing 2745 Kurt Wished He’d Been Warned About Before Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> They say, “Write what you know.” I wrote this on the spur of the moment while making dinner and preparing to send TheHusband off to a meeting. I wonder why… ;-)

“Daddy? Can I watch something? Papa said it would be OK.”

Kurt sighed. They tried to limit the amount of screen time their five-year-old daughter had each night, but sometimes using video as a babysitter was inevitable. And this night definitely qualified; he was about to get onto a call with one of his current co-stars, and Blaine had to leave for rehearsal in a few minutes.

“Yeah, OK. One episode only; my call shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes.”

“But what if it’s one episode with two stories in it?”

“Then you can watch both stories, but then we put the machine away and go to bed.” Until recently, because of their schedules, Kurt and Blaine hadn’t been as disciplined about bedtime as they should be, but with Kindergarten starting in just a month they’d been working on getting Tallie on a more regular schedule. “What are you planning to watch, anyway?”

“Paw Patrol! I love-love-love the puppies!”

Kurt grinned. Tallie had loved watching the dogs in Central Park since she was a toddler.

“OK, go enjoy. But remember–”

“One episode only!”

“Good girl.”

Kurt went to straighten up the kitchen in the couple of minutes before he had to make his call while Tallie went into the family room to watch her show. A minute later, Blaine came up behind Kurt and kissed the back of his neck.

“You’re doing it again,” Blaine said.

“Doing what?” Kurt asked.

“Singing under your breath. Making up parody lyrics to Broadway songs. Incorporating kids’ TV into classic showtunes. Pick one; you were doing all three at the same time.”

“I was?” Half the time Kurt didn’t even notice that he was singing to himself. Usually it was theme songs to Tallie’s shows; the “Dora the Explorer” theme had been thoroughly stuck in his head for six months while Tallie went through her “Dora” phase.

“Yeah. But somehow I don’t think the lyrics you were singing were those intended by Stephen Schwartz.”

OK, so that meant he was singing from “Wicked” again.

“Blame Tallie,” Kurt said. “She’s…”

“Let me guess.” He started singing. “Paw Patrol/She’s gonna watch Pa-aw Patrol.”

“Exactly.”

END


End file.
